


Hermione Granger and the Easily Resolved Plot

by davidwelch158



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwelch158/pseuds/davidwelch158
Summary: What if Hermione was as slavishly devoted to authority as the frequent fanon portrayals?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Hermione Granger and the Easily Resolved Plot

_‘SO WHAT?’ Harry shouted. ‘Don’t you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort’s coming back! Haven’t you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won’t be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He’ll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn’t matter any more, can’t you see? D’you think he’ll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I’ll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It’s only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I’m never going over to the Dark Side! I’m going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?’_

_He glared at them._

Hermione glared back. She loved Harry, she really did. Like a brother, a much younger, sometimes painfully obtuse brother.

"You-Know-Who isn't a god, Harry. A powerful and ruthless wizard, yes but not omnipotent. It took years last time for him to recruit supporters and that was with the advantage of secrecy. Coming back would be a blow but not a fatal one."

Seeing Harry's skepticism she switched tack. "What are you going to do to stop him anyway? You're eleven years old. You don't even know the Body Bind spell." Inspiration struck. "Please Harry, lets go and see one more teacher."

* * *

Professor Flitwick looked up as the trio entered his office, Harry dragging his feet and looking unhappy. "Miss Granger, I'm not assigning any more extra credit work."

Hermione blushed slightly and shook her head. "Professor, we want to know what to do if we come across an adult wizard committing a crime."

"Run-away and tell a teacher," was the instant reply.

"But shouldn't we try to stop them?"

"NO! Absolutely not."

Harry's expression was mulish and Flitwick studied him with concern. "You're muggle-raised, Mr Potter, aren't you?" Harry nodded. "Then you won't appreciate how dangerous magic can be. Let me demonstrate. I'll turn my back and put down my wand. You three cast any spells you like. If you can subdue me I'll give you a hundred house points each."

The trio agreed and a few bolts of spell fire and incantations later, they were disarmed, tied up and helpless. Flitwick loomed over them and tapped his wand against Harry's forehead. "Magic allows for some vile ways to kill. Whatever crime you see, it isn't worth your life."

Ron agreed. "Mum and Dad don't like to talk about the war but we couldn't help overhearing sometimes. The Death Eaters did some terrible things to people in their way."

* * *

That night Harry dreamt of a chamber deep below the castle. He saw a vision, a world of blood and fire which he would rule forever. The best, the most powerful, the defeater of death, for eternity. Strangely the sight was calming and he leaned forward, drinking in every detail, entranced.

* * *

The remaining years of Harry's schooling were quiet, filled only with typical adolescent dramatics and exam anxieties. From time to time, Professor Dumbledore departed on a trip, returning sad and weary. To those who asked, he explained he was searching for certain artifacts of the Hogwarts Founders.

* * *

Harry died at the age of a hundred and twenty, after a lifetime of professional Quidditch, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Far below the earth, sealed beneath tons of rock and spells cast by the Elder Wand, a figure still sat. The body's original owner had long since died but another tenant kept it going, eyes fixed on an ornately carved mirror. Dimly Voldemort felt his last soul tie fail and slipped peacefully away.

All was well.


End file.
